Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE
is a 2019 ONA/TV series and a direct sequel of Gundam Build Divers. It was first announced on November 21, 2018 as part of the 40th anniversary celebration of the Gundam franchise. Synopsis The anime is set two years after the story of Gundam Build Divers, with a new version of the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN) game, and new Divers: Hiroto, a lone Diver who plays like a mercenary; Kazami, a wanderer who goes between parties; May, a mysterious solo Diver who participates in Gunpla Battles all day; and Parviz, a beginner Diver who has an introverted attitude but desires co-op play. While all four live solitary existences, they are brought together by circumstance to form a team in an experience that goes beyond GBN.Pineda, R. (2019, July 31). Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE Anime's Video Reveals Staff, Characters, October Streaming. Anime News Network. Retrieved on 2019-07-31. Episodes Characters BUILD DiVERS * Hiroto Kuga * Kazami * May * Parviz Other Dimension * Freddie * Maiya * Stola * Asha * Towana * Hulun * Tonoi * Jiric Others * Eve * Hinata Mukai * Captain Zeon * Osamu Kuga * Yuriko Kuga * Ken Matsumura * Magee Mechanics * PFF-X7 Core Gundam ** PFF-X7/E3 Earthree Gundam ** Marsfour Gundam ** Veetwo Gundam * Gundam Justice Knight * WoDom Pod * Valkylander * Gundam Seltsam * ν-Zeon Gundam * Eldora Army ** Eldora Brute ** Eldora Bull Brute ** Eldora Hover Brute Media Music Openings #RE:RISE by Spira Spica Endings #Magic Time by Sudanna Yuzu Yully Production Gallery GBD ReRISE Gundam 40 promotional video screenshot.jpg|Earthree Gundam appearing in the Gundam 40th Anniversary trailer Build Divers ReRISE concept art by Shinya_Kusumegi.jpg|Concept art by Shinya Kusumegi Hiroto_&_May_concept_art_by_Jiro_Sameyama.jpeg|Concept art by Jiro Sameyama Kazami concept art by Shogo Shogo.jpeg|Concept art by Shogo Shogo Parviz & Freddie concept art by Kei Mochizuki.jpeg|Concept art by Kei Mochizuki Concept art by U35 (Umiko).jpeg|Concept art by U35 (Umiko) Concept art by POKImari.jpeg|Concept art by POKImari Hiroto concept art by Kuvshinov Ilya.jpeg|Concept art by Kuvshinov Ilya Gundam Seltsam concept art by Takayuki Yanase.jpeg|Concept art by Takayuki Yanase BUILD DiVERS Gunpla concept art by oyomesandazo.jpeg|Concept art by oyomesandazo Videos "MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 40th Anniversary" Trailer "GUNDAM BUILD DIVERS Re RISE" Trailer "GUNDAM BUILD DiVERS Re RISE" GUNPLA SERIES SPEICAL PV (EN sub) Notes & Trivia *''Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE'' is the second Gundam series in the Reiwa era after SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden. It is also the first Build series in the new era. *This is the third Gundam Build series directed by Shinya Watada after Gundam Build Fighters Try and Gundam Build Divers. *The new "Gundam Channel" on YouTube streams the latest episodes of Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE.Official Gundam YouTube Channel "Gundam Channel" Opened!. Gundam 40th. Retrieved on 2019-07-31. *This is the first Gundam Build series that didn't broadcast on TV Tokyo. *This is the first Gundam Build series to feature a back-to-back airing of more than one new episode on a single day. References External Links *Official Site (Japanese) *Official Twitter (Japanese) *Official YouTube Channel